herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stewie Griffin
Stewart "Stewie" Gilligan Griffin is one of the tritagonists of the TV show Family Guy and eccentric one-year-old infant of Peter and Lois Griffin, as well as their youngest child. Stewie, equipped with his teddy bear, Rupert and his laser gun, has, on several occasions, almost single handedly taken over the world and he seems to be obsessed with world domination and matricide. Although, he has saved the world from his evil half-brother Bertram many times as well as Osama Bin Laden. In The Real Live Griffins, he was played by Ashley Olsen. Although he has remained physically one year old since "Chitty Chitty Death Bang", mentally he seems much older, even proclaiming in "I Never Met the Dead Man" to be shooting on a fifth grade level. He was also the main antagonist of the show from Season 1 on Season 10 till he was replaced by the new main villain Carter Pewterschmidt. List of Heroic Events OLD STEWIE *He saved Lois and Peter from prison. *Stewie kills Bertram for save the universe in "The Big Bang Theory". *He killed Diane Simmons and saved Lois Griffin. *He and Brian have saved the Christmas. *In "Brian & Stewie", he tells Brian to love him truly. NEW STEWIE *Stewie saved Brian by Penelope in "Mr. & Mrs. Stewie". *''Leggo my Meggo'' He and Brain, saved Meg by spoofing the events of Taken. *He saved the multiverse for Bertram in "Family Guy: Back To The Multiverse". *He and Brian have tried to retrieve the cure for cancer by Carter, although after failed. *He and Brian have gone back in time with Chris to help him finish a quest for history. *He saved his brother Chris from Charles Yamamoto. *Loyalty to Brain. *In "Chap Stewie", he accepts again the Griffins like his family. *He saved Bart Simpson from his worst enemies: Nelson Muntz, Jimbo Jones and Sideshow Bob. *He saved Brian from the Death in "Christmas Guy". *He has proved wise and caring towards Chris. *Global Protection. *In the modern seasons, Stewie becomes a friendly, sympathetic and wise guy, compared to previous seasons, where he was a villain. Similar Heroes *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Krillin (Dragon Ball) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Hound (Transformers Movies) *Kenshiro (Hokuto No Ken) *Roger Smith (American Dad!) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) Gallery Stewie as Vader.jpg|Stewie Griffin as Darth Stewie Stewie-griffin 184039.jpg Stewie vs bertram.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-04 at 7.20.20 AM.png Stewiegriffincrying.jpg File:Bacx18_026_02_0069.jpg|Stewie losing his temper and throwing a temper tantrum after Peter and Chris destroyed the living room and the TV while playing Unga Bunga Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Genius Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Fighter Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:In love heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Nemesis Category:Anti Villains Category:Provoker Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Telekinetics Category:Comic Relief Category:Living Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Martial Artists Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Gadgeteers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Bombers Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Robot Pilots Category:Military Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Egomaniacs Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Leaders Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Obsessed Category:Hypnotists Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Child Nurturer Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Singing Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Politicians Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Good Santa Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Liars Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Multiple Saver Category:The Chosen One Category:Protectors Category:The Messiah Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Heroes who can escape Category:The Hero Category:Archenemy Category:Victims Category:World War 2 Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Successful Heroes Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Super Hero Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Deicidal Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Serious Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Saved Soul Category:Global Protection Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anti Nazis Category:Genre Savvy Heroes Category:Heroic Dictator Category:Adventurers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Good Darkness Category:Brutes